The Fate of Chad Decker
by j1ack
Summary: This is what I think will happen to Chad in the first episode of season 3.  One-shot. Please R&R.


Chad Decker was in what some would call hot water.

He had assisted in the fake kidnapping of the Anna's daughter, Lisa, and now the queen of the Visitors was calling for him for some matter of "extreme urgency." At least, that was all the guards told him. It was more than likely that Anna had somehow found out his secret, and he was walking to his death. In a matter of fact, this was probably the case. Anna had never sent for a guard to escort him to the mother ship. He had always come by himself. However, he couldn't try to make his escape now because that would most definitely arouse Anna's suspicion if on the off chance it were simply a matter of publishing the V queen's latest help for humanity. If he did manage to escape, he could end up putting the entire Fifth Column at risk. So Chad Decker complied with the guards who came to his office, and he was now on a V ship hurtling toward the mother ship. For someone who had never willingly walked into a situation where he was most likely going to die, Chad Decker was doing remarkably well.

When the ship had landed inside of the mother ship, Chad's guard all stood at the same time and began to walk off the ship. Chad had little choice but to stay in the middle of the tightly knit circle of his V guard. After a short walk, he recognized the glass door frame that marked the entrance to Anna's office. As Chad and his guard entered the heart of the V lair, the guard began to peel away and leave; they all left except for two, who stood guard at the door. Anna was looking out her wall-sized window, but when she heard Chad pass the threshold, she turned around a shot a dashing smile at him.

"Chad. Please come in."

"I was told there was a matter of extreme urgency that needed reporting. As always, my question is how do I help?" Just keep acting, Chad thought. You can get through this.

"It certainly is of extreme urgency, but it is most definitely not a matter of reporting," said Anna, still smiling.

Chad raised and eyebrow, going for a look of curiosity. "What is it?"

Anna turned and resumed her gaze out of her colossal window. "As you probably already know, there is a method of control that a V queen uses over her subjects, called Bliss. During our first experimentations, all attempts to Bliss the human race have resulted in severe injury to the V queen." Anna turned back to face Chad. "But we continued with the project with remarkable results. As of this moment, the entire human race is under my bliss."

Anna produced a small white pill from her pocket. She put the pill in the palm of her hand and extended it toward Chad. "If you take this pill, it will kill you. Do you understand?" she asked.

Chad's vision was becoming cloudy. He realized what Anna was going to ask of him and was frantically looking for a way out.

Anna lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "We don't have room for traitors in our plan. We found that it seems to slow things down exponentially." She was still smiling as she shoved the milk-white capsule even farther toward Chad and said, "Swallow it."

Chad looked down at the pill, and then back up at Anna. He was sure to keep his face expressionless because apparently every single human was supposed to be blissed. He wondered if he was the only human who had miraculously escaped Anna's all-encompassing net. If he were, that would make him the last surviving member of the Fifth Column, and if humanity's last hope was going down once and for all, it was going out with a bang.

Chad took the pill from Anna's hand and backed up as if he were going to swallow it, but he didn't.

"You probably don't have room in your master plan for traitors," Chad stated defiantly, but to his surprise Anna didn't seemed shocked at the fact that he wasn't blissed. He continued, "but I sure hope you have room in your budget for a fancy new window, because you're going to need it." At this Chad sprinted for the window and flung himself at it with all of his might. He enjoyed the thrill of the fall for a few heartbeats, and then swallowed the tiny white capsule that Anna had made seem so threatening before.

Anna walked over to the gaping hole in the window and saw her once ally dissolve into dust.

She commented, "Sadly predictable."


End file.
